


vitri drabbles

by kidwhizz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Drabbles, M/M, Tumblr, Vitri - Freeform, vitri drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidwhizz/pseuds/kidwhizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30-day writing challenge!! http://30daychallengearchive.tumblr.com/post/36511456720/genimhaled-using-the-prompts-below-write-a</p><p>yeah idk if this is going to be good or not but im willing to try haha i'm doing all these with the vitri (virus/trip) ship sooo yeah<br/>may be some smut or gore or psychological shit bc its dmmd<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beginning

_stop. leave me alone. get away from me. don't touch me. stop talking to me. die. you're scum. why can't you all just die?_

 

it was just how life was for Trip, hating everybody he met. the screaming and violence and pure _hatred_ came naturally to the boy, as if it was animal instinct. he was so frequently disgusted with others that he couldn't hold himself back from throwing a punch at them. life was blurry and everything was too confusing. trip didn't want to try to understand why he had these feelings, he just wanted to let his anger out and watch everybody cower before him. he knew it wasn't what a young boy should think, but he was too angry to care. everybody who tried to come near him he would automatically try to kill. it came to the point where most of the kids and doctors gave up trying, and trip was glad about that, glad that he could finally be left alone from the sickening noise of the world. somedays, he wanted them to come back just so he could hurt them. he wanted to see their faces crumple in pain, he wanted to taste the blood of their wounds and to touch ugly purple bruises that he left on others. the red-headed boy even turned to hurting himself, sometimes so heartlessly and disturbingly that they had to restrain his arms and legs, tie them to the bed so he wouldn't be able to injure himself any longer. an angry little demon, the adults called him. he didn't mind what anybody said about him.

virus was a tall, slim boy who didn't like to look twice at people, and who didn't like to waste time. despite him being around the same age as trip, he drank coffee and took it black, and wasn't bothered by the disgusting taste. he didn't care about anyone but himself, and he thought of everyone around him as useless. there was something about him that ignited something in the red-headed boy, something that triggered him to a new feeling unknown to him. virus was perfect. virus was as pure as the driven snow, surrounded by the slime and muck of everybody around him. virus was the only human being in the world who trip didn't want to slaughter mercilessly. trip was amazed that there could be a human so perfect; he couldn't quite explain it himself. 

 virus was taken aback, but not exactly happy or angry about the situation, when one day the smaller boy stood in front of him, amber eyes gazing into virus's. trip said nothing, still gazing into virus's pale eyes just enough to make him uncomfortable. derisively, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed. "what is it?" he hissed, squinting at the young boy in disgust. trip merely smiled. "you're my favourite," he spoke as if he was telling a secret, and his face was brighter than the sun. was this really the ruthless, violent boy every adult was afraid of? virus was taken aback, not sure of what to say.

from that moment on, virus had taken an interest in trip, subtly feeling the same about trip as trip did about him. it was something he had never experienced before, and of course, he would never say it aloud, but it was good to know there was somebody out there he could stand. in his gut, virus could tell this was the person he would spend the rest of his life with, even though he was too young to actually form the correct thought.

virus simply turned and walked away. trip smiled wider. 

"i'll catch ya tomorrow, okay?" he yelled after him. 


	2. accusation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: violence and smut (but not that much smut)

"what did you expect?"

these words were the proverbial salt rubbed into the wound, the world's sharpest knife cutting into the man's flesh, a thousand needles impaling his chest. trip had been harmed, burned, bruised and maimed many times before, in many different, torturous ways; but for some reason, those 4 little words that virus said with such malice could completely break him. of course, it's not as if virus would show the slightest bit of sympathy for trip. as much as trip hated to admit it, the two were different in that way. virus was cold, unfeeling, and loved to watch people suffer. trip had felt the same way about everybody before he met virus. virus was the exception. virus was pure. virus was trip's angel.

even so, seeing his angel like this- riding on top of a stranger, with his back arched and mouth open with each loud, whining moan- gave trip a dark feeling in the pit of his stomach he had never felt before. the scene was disturbing, erotic, horrifying. it was _disgusting_ , and trip didn't have the slightest idea of what to do in that moment. the moans and shouts coming out of virus escalated in volume, until the 'pure' male was screaming in ecstasy. trip was clammy, and he felt like he was going to vomit. his entire being felt _sickened_ _._ then it happened- a synthetic, icy blue eye rolled over and glanced directly into trip's. a smile fell upon virus's lips as he climaxed with a loud wail, his entire body jerking with the release.

pupils dilated, trip was sweaty and cold, and out of breath.

he stood there for a moment or two before finally tearing his eyes away from the scene and running outside. he wasn't sure what to do at all, but he needed air. he needed something to reassure him that he didn't just die, and that everything was fine and that trip didn't just watch the love of his life making love to a complete stranger. no, it couldn't have been- virus loved trip. he even said it that night. the older, yet shorter male had wrapped his slender arms around trips neck, his breath warm on trip's ear as he whispered all those sweet nothings that trip had been dying to hear for his entire life. that night was real. it was still vivid in trip's mind. he thought about it every day. virus had told trip he loved him multiple times. even the times when he wasn't drunk. that couldn't have been fake. so _why_? why was he doing those things to a stranger and not trip?

trip was aware that virus had a very active sex life, but he had never thought about it much. he had never seen it, or watched it, for that matter. the two had shared several intimate nights together, and virus was well aware of how deeply trip loved him.

"virus." the male walked back into the house, inhaling deeply. it still smelled of sex, virus's sweat- and his cum. trip's counterpart seemed unphased. "hello, trip. gone out for a walk?" the smaller boy was only wearing an white collared shirt, and it was half-unbuttoned. it highlighted his slender, pale figure, not to mention he wasn't wearing anything on his lower half. "cut the shit. what the _fuck_ was that?" trip grunted loudly, glaring at the male. "just a friend. why do you ask? actually, trip you seemed pretty invested in watching us. want me to call him over some other time so you can watch _up-front, nice and close_?" a sickeningly malicious smile fell upon virus's soft lips, and he traced his tongue over them.

trip slammed his fist down on the table, and the glass shattered. "you're so fucking pretentious, you know that? i just want to knock all your fucking teeth out right here. you said you loved me. so why are you giving yourself away to some fucking stranger?! do you enjoy fucking with me like this?!"

virus pushed up his glasses and tilted his head at the male, saying nothing, as if he was observing trip. this only made the male angrier, and he picked virus up by the collar. " _ **say something!**_ " he screamed, furious. with a condescending glance thrown at him, trip slammed his fist into virus's nose, throwing him across the room.

he felt hot tears crowd his eyes and he stood over virus. " _answer me_!" he gasped, with a knot in his throat.  virus, still unaffected, sat up and wiped the blood from his nose, staring at trip. after a moment, he simply chuckled. "honestly trip, _'i love you'_? coming from _my_ mouth? are you that stupid?"

there was a long period of silence.

 

"come on, trip. _what did you expect_?"

the male realized he wasn't sure what he expected. he felt his insides clench against each other with a sick feeling, and he wanted to drop to the floor, but he couldn't move an inch. is this was death felt like? he felt like he was crumbling, like his entire world was being torn up from the inside out. _virus_ was his entire world, and everything was disintegrating now. everything was slipping through his fingers.

virus could tell exactly was was happening just by watching his counterpart's synthetic eyes, and he smiled. this was quite entertaining.

"i told you from the start, trip. i am not a nice person. i'm cold and merciless, and i don't give a damn about you one way or another. you're only here to assist me, and to help me when i get bored." 

trip wasn't saying anything now, and the light had faded from his eyes. to see a look of such despair on his face brought virus joy, and he snickered. "why don't you clean yourself up? you're sweaty and covered in tears. i don't want such a filthy human being in my house right now." 

the boy wandered away, leaving trip alone, standing still.


	3. restless

it was dark.

virus could hear sirens outside of his window, and his eyes were wide open, staring at the ceiling. he sat up on the bed, rubbing his tired eyes. there was no use in trying. he couldn't sleep at all. this had happened a lot nowadays, but it was still a nuisance. he stood up from the bed and wandered over to the window, gazing out at the night sky and city. the male watched the stars for a few moments, then sighed, walking to trip's room.

his counterpart was sleeping soundly, the covers pulled up to his chin.he snored softly and virus sat on the edge of the bed. virus glanced at trip. his vision was blurry, but he could still see trip clearly. breathless, he slowly turned around and reached out a pale hand to the male's chin. trip's skin was soft, but rougher than virus's was. i guess trip always was the rougher 'twin', while virus was smaller, paler, softer. of course, virus's personality was much more poisonous than trip's was.

moving his hand farther up, he noticed trip's hair felt a little fried from the bleach. carefully, he opened trip's eye. the male wasn't wearing his contacts, revealing his amber eye. virus thought it was stunning, but trip never really liked his eyes. he closed it and sighed, running his hands through trip's coarse hair. the male's roots were turning red again. he stood up and walked to trip's side of the bed, kneeling down so he was close to the man's face. the blonde male listened to his counterpart's breathing for a while, then gently pressed his lips to trip's.

he stayed like that for a long time, kissing trip softly. the male was still fast asleep, luckily for virus. he finally tore away after about 3 minutes and stood up, glancing at trip once more, the moonlight highlighting trip's features.

virus returned to his bedroom, and fell asleep.


	4. haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god this chapter was so awful   
> i re-did this because a) it was bad b) overused idea and c) over the past few months i've become repulsed with like sexual stuff for some reason so it made me sick to see this lol 
> 
> anyways, sorry for that !! this is set when they're teens and yeah

"trip," 

it's a hushed undertone of virus's voice, barely heard over the sound of the monitor beating in sync with his heartbeat, but it's still a soft, desperate call. the other boy snapped his head up and glanced around, quickly realizing where he was. a hard, plastic chair in the corner of a tiny room that smelled like medicine. it wasn't ideal, but he refused (quite violently) to leave virus by himself for even a second. besides, when did trip care about comfort? all that mattered was virus. 

and now, virus was hooked up to an iv, chest rising and falling as slowly as possible and bandages tightly wrapped around his freshly-recovering eyes. he had just got his surgery, and his old blue-grey eyes had been replaced so he couldn't be affected by the new boy's special abilities. trip always scoffed at the thought of the fragile boy, and he didnt get why he was praised. he was too dainty and breakable to roughhouse with- hell, even to just walk around with. he couldn't do much of anything, and the way trip saw it, he was like a lamb waiting to be slaughtered. he didn't understand how that boy could even stand to live, knowing his only purpose anymore is to die. 

thoughts like that made his head too blurry, so he shook the thought of of his mind. where was he?

he jumped up when he realized that virus had said his name, and rushed to his side as fast as he could without breaking something. "virus? are you okay?"

soft breaths, in and out, rising and falling for a few moments before his small counterpart's mouth finally opened to form a sentence. 

"trip," he repeated, his tone pleading. 

"what?" trip said, more impatiently. he took virus's hand in his own and appreciated how warm it felt and how he could feel his pulse. it was a reminder that the boy was still alive, and that was strangely comforting.

his pink lips parted yet again, beginning to tremble. "i'm sorry," 

virus's voice was shaky and he even sounded close to tears, which was wildly unusual for such a hard, unfeeling teenager. trip squeezed his hand, clenching his teeth and staring at the ground. "get better, get better already.." he could feel tears pricking at his own eyes, but didn't let them fall. virus's hand was pale and feminine, and it didn't squeeze back. "i'm sorry, trip.. i wish," he paused for a moment, and it was obvious that speaking was an enormous struggle for him. he continued, voice strained. "i wish that we could be normal."

trip could swear he felt his heart skip a beat in his chest, and it felt like he had just been punched in the gut. virus exhaled, slowly and softly. his body relaxed again, as if he had never spoken in the first place. as if his words hadn't broken trip's heart, not because it was mean or cruel or any reason virus's words could hurt him, but because it was honest. it was painfully honest, and he had never heard his counterpart talk like that before. everything with the two was deceit and lies, cruelty and absolutely no feelings, ever. going around the alleyways and mugging whoever they could stumble upon, beating the other teenagers with old lead pipes until they coughed up blood, cutting off all of a girl's hair and making sure that she'd forever have ugly burns on her body for as long as she may live- _that_ was virus and trip, that was just what they did. 

crying, talking about emotions, expressing any form of compassion, ever? that wasn't them at all. that was normal.

they both wanted it, to be loved and to love in return, to feel the way others do, but it just wasn't an option for them. it was like their life was a game with no controller, with no direction whatsoever. he felt his stomach turn and he slowly staggered up and crawled into the hospital bed with virus.

tears flowed steadily down his cheeks with each stifled sob, and all he wanted was that for them. they deserved a chance, didn't they? but instead, they had been stuck with this shitty deal. with fists that are too violent to ever recognize a gentle touch, with eyes that are too exposed to believe in fairy tales or innocence, with emotions that were too scarce to ever understand how normal people function.

virus wouldn't remember this night, and trip would pretend it never happened. 

at least then, for once in his life, trip could feel normal- laying next to an unconscious boy who he's infatuated with in a hospital bed, sobbing. that was as good as it was going to get, he figured. trip's tears slowly came to a stop, and he could only stare at virus's half-covered face. his hand traced lightly over his counterpart's, and he knew that this boy, this human's life was far more important than anything else.

maybe he was just out of it after crying for the first time, but either way, he felt disconnected and virus was unconscious. he knew it was safe to talk. he slowly opened his mouth and formed the most coherent words he possibly could at that time.

"i'm glad that you're here, in this world."

he squeezed virus's hand, embarrassed, and decided he should hurry up and fall asleep so he could quickly forget that.

 

as trip finally closed his eyes, virus opened his.

 

 


	5. flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i edited this because the formatting was a total trainwreck- i expect that earlier chapters will under some changes too

awakened with a deafening scream, virus quickly sat up, breathing erratic and shaky. just another nightmare, he thought, trying to catch his breath. this happened at least three a week for virus. trip has them too, but not as often. he used to come in and comfort virus, but as the time passed he gave up trying.

  
he knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep, so he stared at the candle on his nightstand. the fire flickered, as if somebody was blowing on it.

virus subconciously moved his hand over the flame. he didn't react, simply watched as a red burn began to form on the pale skin.  
he stayed like this for a while, losing track of the time as he stared at the fire burning his flesh. it didn't hurt at all. was he even human at this point, he wondered to himself? the male felt soulless. maybe he was just a hollow shell of a person. the thought didn't bother him. 

 

there were footsteps in the hallway, and the door creaked. virus didn't move or turn around. "what are you doing here?" he murmured, his voice soft. a hand grabbed virus's slender wrist and yanked it away from the candle. 

"what the hell were you thinking?" trip stared at virus, his grip on his wrist firm. virus smiled and chuckled under his breath.

  
his smile slowly faded when he saw the seriousness of trip's expression, and suddenly his gaze made him extremely uncomfortable. he looked away.  
trip tightened his grip. "answer the question," he grunted, eyes not leaving virus's face. virus didn't answer, and he wished he could be anywhere else. trip pressed on, and his eyes narrowed. virus didn't understand this. why was he so mad?

  
"why did you come into my room?" virus replied, narrowing his eyes. it was almost fucking one in the morning and he definitely did not want to deal with trip's bullshit. he felt like just apologizing to trip. actually, he really wanted to. was it because he wanted to go to sleep, or...?

virus blinked. what? did he really just think that? he glanced down at the burn on his hand, furrowing his brow.

"i come into your room every night when you wake up screaming," trip answered, his murmuring quieter than ever. virus blinked. "i've never seen you in my room at night before,"

trip shook his head. "after you go back to sleep, i go in to see if you're okay. i don't want to freak you out by running in here immediately."  
virus said nothing.

trip took virus's hand into his own, holding it gently. "let's go get you a band-aid or something, k?" they walked down the hall and virus finally spoke. "do you remember when you and i did that? at the lab?" trip stopped abruptly. "yeah,"

memories of a softer time had already flooded his mind, and he sighed.

 

 _it was night. the_ _two y_ _oung boys were hidden underneath a bedsheet, the only light from a half-broken lighter shining through. the bed was too small for the both of them to sit on it, but they still wouldn't sleep in different beds willingly. trip grinned and looked at virus. "are you chicken?"_  
_the blonde boy shook his head and slowly hovered his hand over the flame, dimming the light. trip watched intently as the boy lowered his hand until the fire burned at his skin. virus flinched and bit the inside of his cheek._  
_the light was gone, covered by virus's burning, pale hand. it was quiet, and virus spoke._

 

_"you did this to yourself a lot after they took my eyes, all the time. the nurses told me about it. they said it was because of me."_

  
_trip didn't know what to say, and nodded, despite the fact virus couldn't see him. there was a shift in the bed and suddenly virus's lips were on his. trip felt his face heat up and thoughts suddenly scramble._  
_he kissed back, pressing his lips on the blonde boy's. his heart was jumpy, his mind racing with fleeting thoughts of love, violence, or maybe something in the middle. he could tell that virus's heart was racing, which was surprising considering the young boy acted as if he didn't even have one to call his own. he felt powerful in a funny kind way, to make virus feel something, whatever it may have been._  
_virus pulled away, his breath quick, and he quickly touched his hand to his mouth. neither boy said anything._

_"that was my first kiss," trip said, unable to control his happiness. "mine too," virus stuttered, touching the burn on his hand._

_the bed shifted again, and virus murmured something barely audible in a quiet tone._

_"night," trip whispered, unsure of what else to say. virus nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for his breathing to return to its normal pace._

 

  
"i think about it sometimes," virus stated, pushing up his glasses and averting his eyes from trip's. "about how immature we were. we really were clueless." 

trip turned around and looked into virus's cool blue eyes. virus looked back.

and it happened, the space between the two closed and their lips met, trip being the one to initiate the kiss. virus closed his eyes and kissed back softly, then pulled back. he looked at trip's face for a minute, with a blank expression. 

  
"let's run some water over this burn, okay, trip?" his tone wasn't rude or cold, but it still sounded like virus. trip nodded.

the flame of the candle in the bedroom flickered, and still kept burning. 


	6. formal

  
"trip, what are you wearing?" the first thing virus hisses to trip all day, of course, turns out to be a criticism. trip uncomfortably tugged at his slacks and looked up at his counterpart with a questioning look.

  
the outfit in question would be perfectly fine in the eyes of a normal person; but to someone as judgmental as virus, trip might have well just thrown a garbage bag on his body. the fact that it was trip, and not anybody else, also impacted virus's opinion.   
"it doesn't match at all. those slacks are too short and your sleeves are too long. this is supposed to be a _formal ball_ , trip, not a homeless shelter." he scrunched up his nose and glared at the male. trip glanced down at his outfit, seeing nothing wrong with it, and glared at virus.  
"you're being fussy," he mumbled, pulling his sleeves down. the blonde-headed male only shot him a quick glance before returning to fixing his hair.

trip leaned on the couch, waiting for the male impatiently. all he wanted to do was stay in. stuffy get-togethers like this made him want to hang himself with his too-tight necktie (which virus always had to tie for him, along with his shoes).

  
"let's go, then," virus stepped out of his room looking like a movie star, as he usually did during these types of meetings.   
"i don't want to go anymore," trip groaned, sitting down. virus cocked an eyebrow and stood in front of him. "really? you don't want to go?" his eyes turned to ice and he gave trip a hateful look.   
"i don't," trip mumbled, looking down.

a cold hand jerked trip's chin up, forcing trip to look his counterpart in the eyes.

"you're fucking worthless. can you do one thing right for once, just for one time? i need this. we need this, if we ever want to get any goddamn business around here then we _NEED_ to do this, we need to put on fake faces and chat these people up. and we need to look our best, not like total shit. do you understand me?" he hissed. 

"i don't want to _FUCKING_ go. cursing isn't going to make you sound more menacing, you know," trip snarled back. virus did like to play his share of mind games on trip, but this was one that he caught early on, and he wasn't very happy about it.

  
virus stood there for a second, then stepped back. "i really should kill you one of these days," he said with a steady voice. he turned his back to trip and left.

 

trip unfastened his tie and sighed, slouching with his hand in his hair. he sat there quietly, knowing that virus had left and let him stay at home. a few moments passed.

"you want to kill me? do it, virus. fucking kill me already," he shouted at the air.

  
nobody heard him. so he threw the tie across the room and unbuttoned his shirt, the one with the too-long sleeves, and laid down on the couch.   
he didn't think about how mad virus would be when he caught him sleeping on his couch or when he would beat the shit out of him when he got back. he just fell asleep.

and tonight, he didn't dream.


End file.
